Marriage Simulation
by AnnaSehuna
Summary: [KRISTAO ll CHAPTERED ll BL] - C1: "APA MENIKAH DENGAN BUTLER?"/"Ya, aku akan segera ke sana, Baobei!" Tunggu! Apa ayahku adalah sosok yang dipanggil 'Baobei' oleh Kris-ge. / "Aku ingin kalian tinggal serumah." / "Aku akan selalu di dekatmu bahkan saat kau mandi, ZiTao!" Dan seharusnya aku menjadi atlit lempar tombak!


**standard disclimer applied. **

_Remake dari fanfiction saya yang berjudul 'Marriage Simulation'_

Alternate Universe! Out of Character! Gajeness Overloaded! Crispy Humor! Mention of Ghei Marriage! Bahasa semi baku! Seriously if you don't like, just don't read then!

**...**

"_MWO_? TIDAK, AKU MENOLAK HAL INI !"

"Huang ZiTao! Pelankan suaramu! Kau ini sedang berbicara dengan Ayahmu!" suara keras ayah menyadarkanku atas teriakan yang baru saja kulakukan.

Aku menunduk, berusaha menghindari tatapan ayah dan menenangkan napasku yang masih memburu.

Aku merasa terkejut sendiri, tak percaya aku berani berkata keras pada ayah, seperti barusan...

_''_Pabboya_Zi__Tao,' pikirku getir._

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berkata keras pada ayah, sepertinya dia juga sedikit terkejut melihat reaksiku.

Aku, Huang ZiTao, adalah pemuda yang tak pernah berani menolak apa pun kata dan perintah ayahku, Tuan Besar Huang.

Semua perintahnya adalah mutlak.

Selama ini hidupku selalu diatur olehnya, termasuk pendidikanku, hingga sekarang aku menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran di _Seoul University_, sebuah universitas terbesar di kota Seoul.

Aku sukses memang, dan untuk ini aku berterima kasih pada ayah, tapi aku seperti menjadi sebuah boneka, boneka milik ayah yang hidupku sepenuhnya dikendalikan olehnya.

Hanya saja untuk kali ini, aku harus menolak perintah ayah, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku berkata keras pada ayah demi sebuah pilihan.

Ayah menjodohkanku dengan seorang yang bahkan belum kukenal secara dekat...

Bukan itu saja, karena pria yang kelewat beruntung itu adalah _butler_-ku. Ya!_Butler_ yang baru seminggu menjagaku.

Seorang pria yang bahkan tidak kuinginkan menjadi _butler_-ku dan sekarang apa? Menjadi suamiku? Oh! Kegilaan macam apa ini?

Aku? Atau Ayah-ku yang gila?

Yang jelas bukan aku! Aku masih cukup waras untuk tidak memilih seorang _butler_ menjadi suamiku, dan demi boneka panda pertamaku yang sekarang entah di mana, _butler_ itu adalah PRIA! Pria, laki-laki, _namja_, ya sebangsa itulah. Dia pria sepertiku, hanya saja jangan tanyakan soal ketampanan, karena sampai Cina atau Korea pindah ke Indonesia, aku berkali lipat lebih tampan darinya. Dan ngomong-ngomong di mana itu Indonesia? Oke, abaikan kebodohanku yang satu ini. Jelasnya, aku lebih tampan, lihat saja para wanita yang selalu merona tiap aku melangkah di depan mereka. Aku lebih cerdas. Tidakkah cerdas, aku pemuda berusia 24 tahun yang sudah mengepalai sebuah rumah sakit sekaligus menjadi mahasiswa dari unversitas ternama? Sementara pria itu? Dia hanya _butler_. Dia pengawalku, tolong jangan sebut pengasuh, karena itu merendahkanku dan membuatku seperti _baby_, _arra_? Ya, walaupun aku seimut _baby_ sih hahaha. Oke ngelantur.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu pendapatmu, Tao. Karena kau pasti tidak akan menolak. Dan kau memang tidak bisa menolak!"

Sok tahu sekali ayahku ini, berkata kalau aku tidak akan menolak.

Tuhan, kali ini senyum ayah terlihat begitu mengerikan. Bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada aku yang mengalami mimpi soal boneka pandaku yang mendadak bisa_ wushu_ dan nge-_rap_ semalam.

"Sekarang kau harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Aku sudah tidak ingin melihatmu di sini."

Bagus, sekarang dia mengusirku. Setelah memberiku vonis yang kelewat menyenangkan itu, sekarang dia mengusirku?

Seandainya ayah tahu, aku berkali lipat tidak ingin berada di sini.

Atau berada dalam situasi ini!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mari, ZiTao-_sshi_!" Pria itu menyambutku dengan pintu mobil yang terbuka lebar untukku. Kadang aku heran dia itu _butler_ atau _driver_-ku? Tapi masa bodoh. Sejak kapan seorang Huang ZiTao meributkan hal merepotkan seperti itu. Oh, tentu saja sejak, _butler_ nan menyebalkan dan sangat, sangat tidak kuinginkan ini menjadi calon suamiku. Lalu, karena aku payah dalam hal mengemudi, pria inilah yang merangkap menjadi sopirku.

"Aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu," ucapku langsung. "Tidak sebelum para wanita di muka bumi ini habis. Bahkan jika mungkin tinggal kaulah satu-satunya pria atau makhluk yang tersisa aku tak akan pernah mau menikah denganmu."

Sialnya dia hanya tersenyum, memperlihatkan senyum yang yang membuatnya terlihat manis dan err… nakal. Mungkin aku bisa menjadi _seme_-nya saat kami menikah nanti. Err… _seme_? Menikah?

_MWORAGO_?!

Apa yang kupikirkan! _Pabboya_!

Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan menikah dengan pria bernama Kris Wu ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin menikah denganku?" tanyanya dengan senyum yang masih terpasang dengan manis di wajahnya.

"Jelas saja. Kau _butler_-ku. Mana mungkin aku menikahi _butler_-ku sendiri, hah?"

Citt.

Kris menghentikan mobil mendadak, membuat tubuhku yang tertahan _save_ _belt_ sedikit terhentak.

"Kalau aku bukan _butler_-mu. Berarti kau mau menikah denganku, _Baby__Tao_?"

Astaga, ada apa dengan _butler _sialan ini. Ke-kenapa sekarang dia memajukan wajahnya itu. Sial aku tak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya kini bergerak ke arahku. Sementara aku yang tertahan pintu hanya bisa memalingkan wajah saat pria itu mendekatkan wajah tampannya semakin dekat ke arahku.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku gugup. Demi seluruh panda di dunia! Aku ini pria, aku jago _wushu_, tapi kenapa aku tak bisa memukulnya justru bersikap seerti seorang wanita seperti ini. Cih, kau benar-benar sialan, Kris Wu. "Ja-jangan mendekat!"

"Ternyata kau benar-benar manis, ya? Cocok sekali jadi istriku!" Wajah tampan itu menyeringai kecil sebelum akhirya menjauh dari wajahku yang bisa kupastikan seratus persen sudah memerah.

"Jangan pernah bermimpi aku mau jadi istrimu. Kau gila? Kita sama-sama pria!"

"Tidak masalah!"

"Aku membencimu!" teriakku kesal.

"Aku menyukaimu!"

"Kau menyebalkan, Kris Wu!"

"Kau menggemaskan, Huang ZiTao!"

"Aku tidak gila!"

"Dan aku masih cukup waras untuk menikahimu."

"Aku tidak mencintaimu!" kukeluarkan senjata terakhirku.

"Tapi cintaku sudah cukup untuk kita berdua!"

Deg.

Aku melirik tak percaya ke arah pria yang kini kembali melajukan mobil dengan senyum yang semakin lebar itu.

"Kita tidak akan punya anak nanti."

"Kau baik hati sekali sudah memikirkan hal itu segala."

Cih, sial! Sepertinya aku salah bicara!

Aku beralih memandang jalanan yang sepi di sekitar kami. Menghindari perdebatan dengannya yang pasti berujung dengan kekalahanku. Aku heran semangat sekali _butler_ ini menikahiku. Oh, aku tahu.

"Aku tahu, dengan menikahiku kau terlepas dari tugas rendahan ini, 'kan?" Aku kembali menatap pria itu tajam.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menyukaimu dan ingin menikah denganmu, Huang ZiTao. Dan itu cukup!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menutup pintu mobil dengan kasar. Bahkan kuabaikan pria yang ingin membuka pintu untukku. Aku benar-benar tidak menyukainya. Sangat membencinya malah. Aku masih normal. Aku masih suka wanita. Pria itu yang tidak waras, oh, dan jangan lupakan ayah. Dia sebelas dua belas dengan ayahku yang berniat menjodohkan kami.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah mengikutiku ke dalam kelas!"

"Tapi aku calon suamimu!"

"Hanya dalam mimpimu!"

"Aku _butler_-mu kalau begitu. Sudah tugasku menjagamu!"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus di sampingku setiap saat!"

"Kau harus membiasakan hal itu, Tuan Muda. Karena bahkan nanti aku akan ada di sisimu saat kau mandi!"

'Bug'

Kusambut dengan lemparan buku kalimatnya barusan. Yang ditangkapnya dengan baik.

"Dasar mesum!"

Demi panda di seluruh dunia, aku benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan jika _butle__r _mesum ini jadi suamiku. Bisa dipastikan aku tak akan selamat. Jadi silahkan berdoa untuk seorang Huang ZiTao mulai dari sekarang!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak malam inilah nerakaku dimulai.

Walau aku sendiri berjuluk _evi__l panda__,_ tapi aku tetap tidak suka neraka yang seperti ini. Ya, seorang Kris Wu kini telah resmi menjadi suamiku. Lalu aku dengan berat hati dan berat segala-galanya*?* harus mengubah susunan huruf yang sangat tidak berharga dalam namaku, menjadi ZiTao Wu!

Demi panda di seluruh dunia, nama itu terdengar sangat aneh. Ya, dan pernikahan kami pun yang sangat aneh berlangsung di sebuah gereja tertutup dan hanya dihadiri segelintir manusia yang kurang beruntung hadir di pernikahan kami. Tentu saja pernikahan kami harus disembunyikan karena kami sesama pria. Di Korea ini tidak ada orang bodoh yang mengizinkan sesama pria menikah. Kecuali ayahku dan orang tua Kris-_gege_, yang nyatanya pada pernikahannya tidak datang. Aku menduga pasti mereka orang tua yang cukup normal untuk tidak mengizinkan anaknya menikah dengan pria. Walaupun pria itu setampan aku.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hari-hariku nanti. Menikah dengan pria.

Harus menyembunyikan pernikahan ini.

"BabyTao! Kau belum tidur?"

Sial pria itu!

Aku berusaha pura-pura tidur dengan bergelung pada selimut tebalku. Faktanya aku lupa mengunci pintu kamarku. Ck, pintar sekali kau Huang ZiTao ralat ZiTao Wu—dengan tidak rela tentu saja—.

Lama, aku tak mendengar pria itu memanggilku lagi. Bagus!Dia pasti pergi menyadari aku sudah tidur.

Ragu-ragu aku membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhku.

Dan—Oh _My Awesome __Panda doll_!

Pria itu ada di depan mataku!

Tengah tersenyum ke arahku. Senyum mesum yang jauh lebih mengerikan daripada panda yang mendadak berubah jadi _zombie_!

Jangan tanyakan keadaannya. Karena kini pria itu tengah _topless_. Kemejanya entah tersangkut di mana, _I__ don't care_! Yang aku tahu kini _alarm_ bahaya meraung-raung dalam kepalaku.

Selamatkan dirimu Huang ZiTao ralat ZiTao Wu—sekali lagi dengan tidak rela—.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Aku berusaha menahan mati-matian untuk tidak melihat tubuhnya yang ternyata sangat ehm… indah. Lihatlah ototnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Kulit eksotisnya.

'Glek'

Sial! bahkan aku tidak tahu aku menelan ludah karena takut atau terpesona!

"Aku suamimu kalau kau lupa." Dia semakin mendekat. Aku mencium aroma maskulin yang sangat menggelitik rongga penciumanku. Tubuhku bahkan tidak semaskulin ini! "Kurasa aku berhak menuntut apa yang seharusnya kudapat dari istriku."

"Buag!'

Untuk kali ini bantal bekerja sangat sempurna dan serbaguna. _Great_ Huang ZiTao, ya aku tahu ZiTao Wu—dengan sangat tidak rela—.

"Jangan bodoh! Aku tidak pernah mengakuimu sebagai suamiku!" teriakku keras. "Kau hanya _butler_-ku! Tak lebih. Dan jangan berharap lebih!"

"_Oh really_? Lalu… apa yang kita lakukan di gereja kemarin?" Dan mata _obsidian_ itu kini menatapku dalam. Membuatku seakan terjebak dalam sebuah _black hole_ yang begitu dalam dan tak berdasar.

"Hal i-itu… Semua itu tak lebih hanya sebuah kegilaan!" Aku memalingkan muka. Membiarkan pria itu membawa wajahnya yang hanya berjarak lima senti dari wajahku menjauh. "Dan aku tidak cukup gila untuk menikahi seorang pria dan seorang _butler_!" Aku memberi penekanan penuh pada kata _butler_.

Aku melihat Kris-_gege _menarik napas panjang dan menjauh dariku.

Kini pria itu duduk di ujung ranjangku.

"Aku tahu."

Aku terdiam. Tak mengerti dengan kalimatnya.

"Aku juga tidak siap dengan semua ini. Tapi aku mencoba." Mata itu kembali mencari mataku. Ketemu. Aku temukan raut serius yang jarang ditunjukkannya sejak jadi _butler_-ku. "Aku mencoba mencintaimu. Hal itu yang membuat kita berbeda."

Aku meremas selimutku. Mendadak suhu ruangan menurun drastis.

"Kau tetap akan menjadi Tuan Muda-ku dan aku _butler_-mu, mungkin itu lebih baik. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau ingat Tao…"

Kris memberi jeda pada kalimatnya. Suhu ruangan mendingin. Dingin yang sangat kubenci.

"Kita telah menikah. Kau adalah Tuan Mudaku sekaligus istriku."

Aku menunduk, menghindari mata yang menatapku tajam itu. Membiarkan keheningan mengalun di sekitar kami. Kris pun tak berniat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Pria itu bangkit dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Sebelum suara ponselnya menahannya.

"_Yobosseyo_?"

Aku melirik pria yang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang di depan pintu kamarku.

"_Waeyo, Baobei_?"

Dan aku merasakan sebuah perasaan tidak suka menyelinap dalam hatiku mendengar dia memanggil seseorang di telepon dengan panggilan itu….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Yah_! Kau!" Aku memanggil pria yang berstatus sebagai _butler_-ku sekaligus suami-ku —dan rasanya aku ingin membunuh seseorang yang menjadikan pria mesum itu suamiku— itu keras dan err…kasar. Tapi bukan berarti aku pria kasar. Aku itu lumayan baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, dan tidak narsis! Bukan salahku kalau aku terlalu tampan dan mempesona. _Yah_! Semua itu bukan bentuk kesombongan atau kenarsisan, tapi kenyataan. Jadi buanglah jauh-jauh pikiran bahwa aku sombong. Aku hanyalah pria dengan rasa percaya diri berlebih. Yak, jangan protes! Aku tahu kalau kau mau protes!

"Kau memanggilku?" Kris-_gege _berbalik dan menatapku. Benda mungil yang rasanya ingin kutelan bulat-bulat itu masih setia di telinganya. Jangan berpikir aku tidak punya rasa _perikeponselan_*?*. Hanya saja entah kenapa, melihat Kris-_gege_ yang tengah menelepon membuat _mood_-ku memburuk.

"Ya! memangnya ada siapa lagi di ruangan ini, _eoh_?"

"Aku punya nama kalau begitu, Tuan Muda!—sebentar _Baobei_. Aku akan meneleponmu kembali nanti."

Kris menutup ponselnya dan kembali ke arahku.

Mampus.

Aku terpaksa melihat lagi senyum mesumnya itu.

"Akhirnya kau menginginkanku, _eoh_?"

"Jangan bermimpi!" Lagi-lagi bantal menjadi senjata ampuh yang kini mendarat dengan sempurna di wajah mesum pria itu. Aku baru sadar lemparanku sangat bagus. Mungkin nanti aku bisa jadi atlit lempar tombak. Ngg… oke aku ngelantur lagi. "Lagipula kau itu siapa?!"

"Aku? Tentu saja suamimu! Seharusnya kau bersyukur punya suami sekeren aku," ucap Kris dengan kenarsisan tingkat akut. Demi boneka panda pertamaku yang kuingat tersangkut di rumah pohonku. Ternyata pria itu tak kalah narsis denganku —ehm, pede berlebih maksudku—.

"_Mwo_? Bersyukur? Aku berkali lipat lebih keren darimu! Ngaca dong!" ucapku sadis, tanpa sadar bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kris-_gege_ adalah kebenaran. Aku harus bersyukur dengan 'suami' setampan Kris-_gege_, bersyukur untuk wajah tampannya, minus kemesuman dan kenarsisannya tentu saja. Tapi aku berkali lipat lebih tampan darinya. Aku tidak terima dengan kata-katanya itu.

Lalu, aku harus menderita _Cengo Sick(?)_ mendadak ketika melihat pria itu benar-benar berbalik dan mengaca di depan lemari pakaianku.

"Hm, aku lihat wajahku kelewat keren. Kulitku mulus dan—Ya ampun! Aku baru menyadari jika alisku semenarik ini! Omg! Omg!" Aku berduka untuk kaca yang harus menampilkan bayangan sosok tinggi itu. Kugigit bantal terakhirku erat-erat, menahan untuk tidak melemparkannya ke sosok pirang itu. "Kau cocok jadi istriku, _Baby__Tao_. Lihat deh, kita jadi seperti _Cinderella_ dan—"

"Naga!" sambungku cepat.

Kris-_gege_ cemberut. Dia jadi seperti naga betulan. Hahaha aku puas sekali mengerjai _butler_ mesum itu. Setidaknya _mood_-ku yang tadinya memburuk kembali membaik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah pagi yang cerah.

Sebagai dokter yang baik aku memenuhi kewajibanku untuk menolong sesama dengan rajin hadir di rumah sakit ini. Tumben sampai jam sepuluh belum ada pasien yang datang? Biasanya tempat praktekku penuh dengan wanitayang sekedar datang untuk mengeluh kenapa dia pusing ketika tak berobat padaku sampai bertanya apa yang harus di masaknya hari ini. Hahaha mereka memang sudah gila. Untuk apa coba bertanya harus masak apa, sementara bukan aku yang makan. Sangat tidak adil aku yang memberi saran namun tak mendapat apa-apa. Oh kejamnya dunia saat seperti ini.

"BabyTao!"

Deg. Kurasakan lengan yang mendadak melingkar dengan erat di pinggangku. "Brak!"

Dengan sigap aku memukul sosok yang kurang ajar memelukku itu dengan baskom yang ada di tanganku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit tahu!" sentak Kris sewot. Ternyata _butler_ mesum itu.

"Te-tentu saja mempertahankan kesucianku, _Babbo_!"

Satu-satunya kesucian yang membuatku tetap menang untuk bersaing _keting-ting-an_*?* dengan artis wanita di salah satu negara di Asia Tenggara, yang sepertinya sampai sekarang masih mencari alamat kekasihnya. Kasihan. Cantik tapi mudah di tipu dengan alamat palsu. Wanita itu tidak kenal GPS ya? Tidak sepertiku yang mengenal teknologi canggih itu! Makanya aku tetap mempesona. Ngg… sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya, tapi sudahlah yang penting aku keren. Begitu juga anak-anakku nanti! Tunggu! Artis itu sekarang sudah menikah! Sial, ternyata dia berpura-pura tersesat saat mencari alamat kekasihnya!

"Sakittt…" Hah, aku tersadar ada sosok yang lebih penting sekarang daripada artis yang sibuk mencari alamat itu. Aku menoleh dan menemukan Kris-_gege_ yang masih meringis.

"_Du bu qi__, __Ge_…" Ragu-ragu aku mendekati pria yang kini meringis kesakitan itu. "_Yah_… apa itu—?"

"—tampan? Tentu saja aku tampan…" potong pria itu percaya diri, yang membuatku serasa ingin kembali memukulkan baskom itu kembali ke wajahnya. Narsis sih wajar, tapi kalau narsis tidak nyambung begini sih bodoh namanya. Ck, benar-benar malang nian nasibku yang keren ini. Dapat suami sama-sama keren tapi bodoh. Ngg, tunggu! Apa aku tadi baru mengakui bahwa kami sama-sama keren dan dia suamkiu? Hal itu salah! Bukan aku yang bilang itu! Tolong jangan terlalu berharap aku bilang begitu, _arra_?!

"Bukan itu _pabbo_! Maksudku apa lukamu itu sakit?"

Tanganku bergerak menyentuh wajah pria yang kini memerah bekas ciuman dari baskom itu. Sejenak mataku terpaku pada sosok yang tengah meringis terpejam menerima sentuhanku. Kalau diperhatikan… wajah Kris-_gege_… ehm tampan… Kulitnya eksotik… halus dan alisnya yang indah mirip karakter _angry bird_ itu…

"_Waeyo_? Terpesona, eh?" Bodoh! Kulihat pria itu telah membuka matanya dan kini tersenyum mesum lagi ke arahku.

"Plak!"

Aduh! Tanpa sadar tanganku bekerja menggantikan baskom.

"Sakit!"

Dan Kris-_gege_ pun kembali meringis karena seranganku.

"Drttt!"

Lagi-lagi suara ponsel Kris-_gege_ menginterupsi kami. Pria itu segera meraih benda mungil yang ada di sakunya.

"_Yoboseyo, Baobei_?"

Lagi-lagi sebuah panggilan memuakkan kembali terdengar. Ah, sial sekali aku tadi pagi baru saja membersihkan telingaku. Coba kalau aku menunda membersihkan telinga barang sebulan, pasti telingaku tak akan mendengar panggilan mesum itu. Jangan memanggilku jorok! Aku hanya berandai-andai!

"Ya. aku segera ke sana. Tunggu aku, _Baobei_!" dan tubuh tinggi itu pun melesat melupakan sakit yang barusan dikeluhkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku kembali berhadapan dengan ayahku.

Kali ini aku bersama Kris-_gege_. Apakah ayahku yang dipanggil '_Baobei'_ oleh Kris-_gege_ tadi! Maaf mengecewakan tapi, BUKAN!

Segila-gilanya dua orang pria gila itu, mereka tidak cukup gila untuk saling memanggil dengan panggilan menjijikan itu. Atau jangan-jangan dia akan menyuruhku untuk bercerai dengan Kris-_gege_? _Lucky me_ kalau hal itu terjadi!

"Tentu tidak, Tao! Sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan membiarkanmu cerai dengan Kris!"

Demi _My Awesome __Panda doll__!_ Ternyata ayahku lebih dari sok tahu.

Tapi dia bisa membaca pikiran sesatku. Astaga ayah, kau menakuti anakmu yang ganteng parah ini. Sungguh.

"Dan kau masih kalah ganteng dengan Kris, ZiTao!"

Ayah bisakah kau tidak membuka aibku sekali saja? Aku melirik Kris-_gege_ yang tersenyum-senyum di sisiku.

"Baiklah demi kebaikan kalian berdua. Aku memutuskan agar kalian—"

Mendadak aku meraskan aura _monster_ panda yang keluar dari ayahku. Oh ayolah jangan heran! Aku juga panda. Sebuah peribahasa mengatakan bahwa buah jatuh tidak jauh dari penjualnya. Hahaha peri bahasa itu sih aku hafal. Jadi wajar kalau ayahku juga terlihat menjadi panda kadang-kadang.

_Yah_! Jangan berpikir 'menjadi' di sini adalah berubah wujud! Kaupikir ayahku _power rangers_?

"—tinggal serumah!"

Haha sudah kuduga ayah akan bilang itu. Aku cerdas sekali bisa menebak hal itu, 'kan? Hahaha ZiTao jenius!

Errr… _wait! Wait!_

"_MWO?_ SERUMAH? BERDUA? _ONLY ME AND HIM?"_

Tuhan kenapa kau ciptakan makhluk se-_awesome_ aku namun berkoneksi lambat ini. Ini 2013 Tuhan, kenapa kau tidak memasukkan _android iOS_ saat menciptakanku dulu!

"Aku menolak!"

"Aku menerima!"

Aku melirih sosok Kris-_gege_ yang tengah senyum-senyum mesum ala malaikat di sampingku.

Sementara aku? Meringis setan di kursiku.

_Warning!_ Huang ZiTao ehm ralat ZiTao Wu–dengan tidak rela tentu saja-dalam bahaya!

Siapa pun tolong aku!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END?**

**Author's Note: **

Oke, ini gaje, ini garing -.-v Selera humor saya memang buruk. ;lol

Tapi, saya benar-benar enjoy membayangkan ZiTao yang diluar kayak preman gitu tapi di dalamnya selembut zombie panda(?). Anw, terima kasih telah membaca ^^

_Mind to gimme feedback juseyo?_ *bagi-bagi boneka alpaca dan panda*

**© cranescort, 2013**


End file.
